Rank and Skill System
Rank and Skill system '''is used in Battle Bears Gold to keep track of each players' individual performance level. Ranks are split into 5 different sub-ranks, and players are able to climb up in these ranks by earning skill points in team death match battles or plant the bomb battles. This means, that the amount of skill points a player has earned, the higher rank he will have. These ranks are able to go ''both ''up and down, to create balance amongst the players. In the table below, you can see how many points are needed to earn a specific rank: '''All values listed above are now confirmed. How the ELO rating system works Since version 1.3.2, every players rank is determined using the ELO rating system. Though this system was initially build for chess player rankings, this system is also usable in modern multiplayer games. The idea behind the system is measuring players abilities based on statistics. This means, that the system will try and place the player on a level that fits his abilities compared to others in the same system. This means that a rating isn't just based off of the results of a single match, but more matches in a row. Hence, the system can be considered 100% mathematical. How the ELO rating system works in Battle Bears Gold The idea and concept of the Battle Bears Gold rating system is all based on the ELO system. However, the way the game determines your level has been altered to fit both game modes currently available. When playing a'' ''Team Battle, your skill rating is based on your own personal performance, while in Plant the Bomb, your rating is based on how your team performs as an entity. In Team Battle, skill is calculated based on individual performance. Your K/D ratio at the end of the match is compared to the average k/d of the opposing team and calculated using an algorithm. In Plant The Bomb, skill is calculated based on your overall team performance compared to the average skill and overall team performance of the opposing team. The amount of kills you achieve or your k/d ratio has no effect in Plant the Bomb. It is also important to note, that the amount of skill points earned or lost is also dependent on the skill rating of the opponents. If your opponent(s) has a significantly lower skill rating than yourself, your skill will not increase as much than if their skill is higher than yours. This also holds true when losing points, where if your opponent is of a lower skill rank than you and defeats you you will lose more skill points. Note: However, it does seem that the ranking system often ranks you better in tough matches of Team Battle. For example if you ended a game with 5 kills and 3 deaths, you would be awarded skill points. On the other hand, if you ended a game with 18 kills and 0 deaths, you would be awarded no points. This theory has yet to be confirmed. Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears Gold Category:BBG Other